


Alive

by LaurenE16



Series: Ellie Lives With A Serial Killer [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Actually Pretty Tame, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Affection, I don't know what I'm doing, Physical Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Strade is his own warning, Subtle Mentions of cannabalism, despite the tags, mentioned necrophilia, mentions of torture, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenE16/pseuds/LaurenE16
Summary: Ellie has been with Strade for a month. Maybe a bit more... She couldn't really remember.Strade finally brings another person into his basement.She thought it was soundproofed, but the echoes of the girl's screams keep her awake.Then Strade pays her a visit.I don't know what this is.At one point, it was going to be multi-chapter, but it never took off... So now it's a one-shot. This is the first thing I've felt okay enough about to post. I'd appreciate constructive criticism. If it's not your cup of tea, that's cool, but if you're looking for Strade fics... Then it just might be.
Relationships: Protagonist/Strade (Boyfriend to Death), Strade (BTD/TNR)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ellie Lives With A Serial Killer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683841
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Alive

The basement was supposed to be soundproof.

Ren had promised that when someone was down there, I wouldn't be able to hear it. So why, then, was I lying in bed with pillows and blankets over my body, pressing my hands to my ears tightly? I could hear her screaming down there. Clearly the sound travelled through the vents or something because I could hear Strade laughing and I could hear her screaming and I couldn't handle knowing what was happening down there and not being able to do anything about it. I couldn't help her, just like Ren couldn't help me when I _was_ her. The only thing that can help people like us was the person who was responsible for making us.

Strade.

_“What's on your mind, buddy?”_

He'd been so nice when I met him at that bar. He bought me a beer and actually listened to me when I spoke about how lonely I'd been, how depressed and alone I was since moving for school. Strade had a big, warm smile and was so charismatic that it was hard not to fall into his trap. After a couple of beers, I went to the bathroom, not realizing that he was following me. He had pushed his way into the room, holding a large knife (that he later used to carve up my leg) and told me to leave with him. I whimpered as I remembered, pressing my hands tighter onto my ears, knowing what that girl in the basement was going through. She was probably sitting in my old blood stains just like I sat in the stains of who knew how many people before me?

_Yeah_ , the cruel voice in my head said, _but he didn't keep them. He kept you._

At some point in the last couple of weeks, I'd noticed my thoughts changing a little bit, beginning to defend Strade and the things he did. The voice didn't sound like me, so I assumed I was going crazy but every time I thought of something horrible regarding Strade, the voice told me something good. Strade didn't kill me. He thought I was tough, that I deserved a chance to live. So, he kept me. He loves me, in his own way. His very presence in the house scares the shit out of me, but he has his moments of tenderness.

There was a soft knock on the door.

“Hey Ellie?” I heard Ren's muffled voice and poked my head out from my safety fort. He crept in and then gently pulled the blankets back. “What's going on?”

“You said the basement was soundproof.” I accused softly. “But I can hear it. I can hear her.”

Ren nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. “I know, I'm sorry. Sometimes it gets loud down there. But... She's not screaming anymore so you can come out now.” I listened carefully and realized he was right. There was no sound anymore. “We should go down there tonight, see what's going on.”

“What?” I sat up; my eyes wide with shock. “Why? Why would you want to see-?”

“I helped you, didn't I?” Ren asked, shrugging. “If she's still alive, we should try and help a little bit. If she's not... Then we have other stuff we have to do to… Prepare her. Plus, Strade, he... He likes us to see.”

“To see what?” I hesitated to ask.

“You know...” He looked down; his cheeks tinged pink. “To see what he could do to us. To see how lucky we are.”

How lucky we were? I only just managed to keep the disgust off my face. How in the hell were we lucky? Beaten, manipulated, raped, forced to wear goddamn shock collars!

_Alive_. That voice reminded me. _Not being tortured, ripped apart while you're still breathing_.

My head swiveled at the sound of the heavy metal basement door closing. Ren's ear twitched but he didn't move. If things were going well, he should leave us alone, right? Since Strade had brought me upstairs a month or so ago, he hadn't brought anyone else home. He said he wanted me to adjust and he would be busy with work anyways, so I didn't know what happened from the other side.

“Is he gonna hurt us?” I asked Ren quietly, listening to Strade walking around downstairs; the tap in the kitchen turning on then off, the clink of a glass going into the sink, and then his footsteps nearing the stairs. “Ren... What happens when someone is down there?”

“It depends.” I felt Ren's gaze on me, apparently not bothered by the sounds of our tormentor getting closer. “It will be okay if she's tough or if she plays his game... But he'll be mad if she died too early or if he couldn't get what he wanted.” Ren stood up and my gaze snapped back to him. “I'm gonna go to my room. It's better for us to be apart, you know?”

“Ren!” I panicked, but he had already slunk out the door silently and turned towards his own room. I stayed in bed, but sat up, watching the door in trepidation. I was still the new toy; would he come to me or Ren? Strade's heavy boots stopped right outside my door and then his hand reached around to push it open. My eyes widened in shock and fear.

Strade was covered in blood. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that the girl downstairs didn't last through the night. He was splattered from head to toe, his palms were lazily wiped 'clean' but still stained and his clothes were ruined. I'd never be able to get the blood out.

“S-Strade?” I said weakly, staring at him. He grinned at me and stepped closer.

“Hey Ellie,” He held up his hand, offering it to me. “Come here, haustier.”

I knew better than to refuse him, so I took his hand gently and let him pull me out of bed. He put his other hand on my shoulder and spun me around before pulling me back against his chest. “Strade, what-?”

“Oh Ellie,” He sounded high, and I wondered if that's the effect he got from killing people. “You should have seen it.” His hands caressed my stomach, my hips, my breasts. His warm breath on my bare shoulder sent shivers down my spine. I could smell the sweat and grease that was just him, but also the metallic tang from the blood that made me want to gag. “She was doing so well, took it like a champ.” One of his hands encircled my throat above the collar and pulled my head back while the other continued to molest my flesh. I forced myself to stay quiet, not letting whimper nor whine leave my lips when he squeezed too tightly in some spots or when I felt the proof of his arousal against my ass. His fingers tightened around my neck, “Unfortunately she lost her head, though.”

Oh my god. I was going to puke.

Strade's lips pressed to my ear, “Bend over, mein kleine maus.”

I was bent over the bed and my pyjama shorts pulled down my legs before I could think to fight back and Strade's big hand was on the back of my neck to keep me still. He pulled my right leg up and on to the bed, spreading me open for him as he pressed his covered cock against me. “Strade, wait...” I whimpered quietly.

The jingle of his belt coming undone shut me up real good, and then he spit on his free hand before rubbing it between my legs. I cringed as I thought about the blood that was still on his fingers touching me. He pressed against me for just a moment before pushing in, impaling my unprepared body with his thick cock. Strade groaned, the hand on my throat moving into my hair and tugging my head back a bit. “You're so tight, Ellie,” He grunted, his thrusts short and hard, finally pulling the soft whines from my lips. It hurt, but I could also feel my body beginning to compensate by lubricating itself. “I came to see you right away... I thought it would be funny, but it's... A lot harder to fuck a severed head than I thought, you know?”

What the fuck?! I immediately began to thrash, to get him off of me and out of me. “Strade, please, stop! No, stop!”

He just pressed his weight onto me, pulled my arms behind my back and stilled. I begged him to let go of me before I got sick. He had fucked her neck... Her dead neck... While it was no longer attached to her body! I had the mental image of his cock covered in blood before it even entered me. She was inside me now. I sobbed loudly and Strade chuckled, “Calm down, mein haustier. You're a much better lay anyways.”

He started his movements again, thrusting harder into my cunt now, clearly excited by my response to his depravity. That poor girl, I shut my eyes and continued to sob, trying to ignore my body's response to his movements inside me. He held my arms behind my back in one hand and his other hand kept my leg up on the bed. I was completely powerless to stop him, just like he liked. He had fucked a headless girl's neck. My pussy squeezed his cock in panic, gripping him tight, and a moment later he moaned, spilling inside me. He stayed there, pressed against my back, panting crudely.

“Try and fight me like that again, Ellie,” He threatened, his voice low and menacing. “And the next neck I fuck will be yours. Understand?”

“Yes,” I whispered, tears streaming down my face and on the bed sheets. “I understand, Strade.”

I felt him reach down and press his lips to my spine before he ran his tongue up, licking a stripe of my sweat covered back up to my neck. I couldn't stop the shudder that went down my spine, but I know he felt it because he chuckled and finally, finally let go of me, stepping back and pulling away from me. Remaining still, I waited until I heard the telltale sound of his belt being re-buckled and his footsteps leaving my room before I made myself get up. I rushed to the bathroom to shower, but refused to look in the mirror... I couldn't see it... Couldn't look at my reflection and see that I had her blood on my skin in the shape of his fingertips. Even in the shower, I kept my eyes closed as much as I could. What if I could see the pink in the water when I cleaned myself? I couldn't handle it.

But at least I was alive… Which was more than I could say for her.


End file.
